The Brothers Black
by pol4
Summary: AU Starting Third Year. Sirius has escaped Azkaban and Draco see's an opportunity for him and Harry to shake things up. The Black Boys are fed up and the wizarding world won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was freaking out. This was a bad idea. How the hell did he let Draco talk him into this? All right, that wasn't fair. He knew exactly why he had done this and he knew why Draco had as well. But that knowledge didn't stop from feeling like he was going to puke. This had to work. It just had to. If it didn't there was a good chance one or both of them would be dead. Hell, if it did work there was still a decent chance that at least one of them would end up dead. They were two thirteen-year-old boys playing at being men. They were way too young to be jumping into a situation like this, a fact he had told Draco repeatedly ad nauseam. Harry's stomach gave another uncomfortable roll as he silently followed Hermione and Ron down to breakfast. As per usual, the two were bickering about something or other, but Harry tuned them out. His entire life was about to change and there was no taking it back now. He wondered if Draco was just as nervous as he was. He damn well better be! This was his grand plan after all! If Harry found out he was the only one feeling like this he would hex the blond into next week, cousin or not.

He was startled by a gentle touch to his arm.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione said.

Was he alright? Oh yeah sure I'm fine. Completely ducky! Yep, no problems here. Nobodies' life is on the line or anything. Just a normal day here, thanks for asking.

"Mate your looking kind a green!" Ron said loudly looking at Harry with concern.

Harry looked around and saw that Ron's exclamation had drawn the attention of quite a bit of onlookers. Just shout it out Ron! Really go ahead. More attention right now would be just the ticket.

Harry looked at his friends and saw the genuine worry in their eyes and felt like an ass for his sarcastic thoughts.

" I need to talk to you two in private."

Not fazed in the slightest, Hermione responded, "Of course. " and led the boys into the closest empty classroom. She placed a quick silencing charm around the room and locked the door.

"What's going on Harry?" she asked.

Harry paced back and forth wringing his hands.

"I did something yesterday, something I can't take back, and I'm not sure what's going to happen now. Well I know what could happen but it could really be anything and if we're wrong things might get worse and then…"

Ron and Hermione exchanged an alarmed glance. They had never seen Harry worked up quite like this, which was really saying something given all the things the trio had been through together over the past two years. Taking the point for once, Ron stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry calm down. Whatever it is we'll deal with it. Can't be worse than giant spiders or snakes now can it? Just breath."

"Ron's right Harry. We're here for you no matter what it is. Does this have anything to do with you going missing over the past week?" Hermione said.

He wasn't all that surprised that Hermione had noticed his absences; she wasn't called the brightest witch of her generation for nothing. Harry inwardly sighed. He knew his best friends would always have his back. He had seen proof of it time and time again, but even after two years he was still getting accustomed to the idea that anyone actually cared about him.

"Yeah it does. Last week Draco came to me for help."

"Malfoy! That little bastard! Why would you ever…" Ron began to rant.

"Don't you dare talk about my cousin like that!" shouted Harry.

Ron looked at Harry like he had just been slapped, while Hermione furrowed her brow, as if she was trying to solve the world's most difficult puzzle. Ron's face grew increasing red and his eyes flashed dangerously. Seeing the imminent explosion Hermione quickly placed her hand over his mouth.

"Let him explain Ron. Please."

Ron visibly relaxed.

"Alright Mate. But this better be damn good."

"Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater."

" No shit." Ron said sarcastically, earning him a smack from Hermione.

"Go on please."

Harry steadied himself before responding. This wasn't exactly comfortable stuff to talk about, but it would definitely be better if this information came from him now.

"He bought his way out of Azkaban along with a bunch of others."

" We know this Harry." Said Hermione.

" Draco doesn't want that life." Harry continued.

"Huh, could have fooled me." Ron chimed in.

"Well I guess he did fool you then didn't he! Draco's nothing like that, but those pureblood pricks keep a damn close eye on him. If he's caught out of line that sick bastard hits him with a crucio, and that might be the nicest thing Lucius is capable of! He's just like me except his parents can throw magic into the equation!"

Ron and Hermione both paled at thought of the unforgivable and Harry's comparison of Malfoy's situation to his own. It wasn't a secret amongst the three that Harry's life at the Dursley's was less than stellar. Ron had seen the bars on the other boy's window and Hermione, being the brilliant witch that she was, had certainly picked up on the cues.

" You know what just read it! We gave an interview and we didn't hold back."

Harry tossed an early edition of today's Prophet at them and resumed his pacing.

 **The Black Boys Speak!**

 **Sirius Black Innocent! Our Savior Abused! Pureblood Heir Tortured! Dumbledore Negligent! Deatheater's Still Among Us! Harry Potter And Draco Malfoy Tell ALL!** By Rita Skeeter

" Harry what have you done?" whispered Hermione.

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked back at them.

"I took back my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Just a teaser here. Will be edited and expanded

Chapter 2

 _One week earlier_

Harry sat by the lake. Watching the breaks and swells from the wind and squid, he felt a sense of calm. Calm was what he needed. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. He gently traced the new scar on his forearm. He'd been in this world for two years now. Two years in a world that he had thought would be his salvation. When Hagrid had ripped him away from his so called family, he had thought everything would be better. He quickly learned that was not the case. He was either beloved or hated for his very existence. He didn't remember what had happen, nor why. All he knew was that his life up to this point was pain. Pain at the hands of those who were supposed to be his protectors and those who wished him harm. He ran his finger along his latest scar once again and sighed. He was not cut out to handle this, especially not alone. Sure he had his friends, but neither of them could truly understand where he was coming from.

Harry was startled by the crunch of footsteps on fall leaves.

"It was my father wasn't it."

Harry glanced behind his shoulder and saw maybe the last person he expected see. He gripped his wand tightly, but couldn't bring himself to move further.

"He opened the Chamber of Secrets, or at least helped it along, didn't he?"

"What do you want me to say Malfoy?"

" Truthfully?" Draco asked with a vulnerability Harry had never seen in his rival.

"Yes, truthfully."

Draco observed Harry for a moment. Harry could see the war being fought behind Draco's eyes. It was the first time that Harry had ever really considered Draco Malfoy as a real person. He knew that look, he knew that what came next would change their dynamic forever.

"I want you to lie. I want you to tell me I've read this situation all-wrong. I want you tell me my Father didn't try to hurt hundreds of other children."

"Other children?" Harry shuddered.

Draco glared back at Harry.

"I think you know what I mean Potter."

Harry relaxed his grip on his wand. In that moment Harry knew that he should have taken Draco's hand when it was offered. He knew that the two of them were more alike than he had ever imagined.

Both lost in their thoughts, they sat there in silence, looking out across the lake.


End file.
